A new Life, A new Dream
by Bookworm and Proud
Summary: Queen Serenity wants the Sailor Scouts to go to another dimension. There, they have to go to a school named Hogwarts and start a new life. Will Usagi find true love there? Will they have to battle a new enemy? HP/SM
1. The other girl

** _A new life, a new dream_**

**Chapter 1**

**The other girl**

It was a beautiful day. Usagi was in the park sitting on a bench. The sun was shinning and it was making her feel sleepy. At a certain moment her communicator rang. It was Haruka.

"Hey, Haruka. Do you need something?"

"Yes Odangos. Setsuna says that she has important news. Could you come to my manor? I'll contact the others."

"Yeah, of course. Is bad?" She was starting to get worried. After all, it has been a month since they defeated Chaos and since then, nothing has happened.

"I have no idea! She refused to tell me. She said she would tell everything when we're all there."

"Ok. I'm on my way."

She then rang up. She couldn't't possibly imagine what kind of news it would be. She then headed to Haruka's manor. She always wanted to have a house like that. While she was leaving the park, she noticed something that made her heart stop. It was Mamoru. And he was kissing another girl! Worse of all, he seemed to be enjoying it! She couldn't believe it!

"MAMORU!" She screamed, with tears filling her eyes.

He looked at her surprised. She was the last person he thought that would be there.

"Usako" He said, giving her a fake smile.

She got even angrier when he called her that.

"How dare you call me that! You were just kissing her!" Her crystal blue eyes were full of sadness and hatred "Have you ever loved me? Tell me truth!"

H e had no way of avoiding it so he decided to tell her all the truth.

"Very well." He started "Is it the truth that you want? Then I'll tell it to you."

Usagi was surprised. She didn't thought he would tell her everything when asked him to. "You may start" She said with a cold tone.

Mamoru sighed. "I didn't expect you to find out. I was going to tell you everything, I swear!"

"Don't try to apologize" she said "just tell me the truth. That's all that I want."

"All right." He couldn't escape anymore, and he knew that. "After you defeated Chaos, I went to America to start my studies, remember?" He waited until she nodded to continue. "When I got there, I met Joanne." He pointed to the girl he had been kissing earlier.

Usagi looked at her with contempt.

"We quickly became friends and after some time, we started dating." He looked at Joanne with a passionate look. The same look he gave her when they were together.

"But why?" She still couldn't understand. They loved each other so much. How did he fall in love with another girl when they seemed to be better than ever? "What about me? What about our love? What about Chibiusa?" She was worried about her. She was their future daughter. But if they don't stay together, she won't even be born.

"I love her." He said with sadness in his words. "And I'm sad about what will happen to her. I'm sorry." Then, their eyes met. "I really did love you, Usagi. The fact is that I don't love you anymore. But I really want you to be happy and I hope you will find the man you really deserve."

She couldn't take it anymore. Without a word, she ran off to Haruka's manor.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. Hope you liked it. This is my first fic! So please go easy on me. Sorry for the mistakes but I'm not English so... I think I can use that as an excuse... ' I know, I know. There isn't anything about Harry Potter but don't worry! There will be.

Tell me what you think about it.

Thanks for reading!

Pease review! If you do, you'll make a person smille! Me!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. But I wish they did... Just kidding! Don't sue me for dreaming!


	2. The meeting

**_A new Life, a new Dream_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The meeting_**

"_Why? Why did this have to happen to me? I don't get it!_" Usagi thought. Her heart was broken and she couldn't do anything to fix it. "_C'mon Usagi. Calm down. You're going to overcome this._" She took a deep breath and stopped. She was very frustrated. After all, her _ex-boyfriend_ had just told her that he didn't love her. "_What am I going to do now?_" She asked herself. She then looked at her watch. "Oh no! The meeting! I have to hurry up or I'll never make it in time!" she exclaimed. She then ran to Haruka's manor. She had decided not to tell anyone that she had broken up with Mamoru.

----At Haruka's Manor-----

"Where is she? She's always late!" Rei said. She was beginning to get angry. "She's so irresponsible!"

"Calm down, Rei" Said Makoto. "She might have a good reason for not being here in time."

"Yeah, right. I don't believe in that. She might have thought that she had time for a nap and completely forgot about the meeting!"

"Speaking about the meeting" started Ami "Does anyone know why we are having this meeting? And where are Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna?"

"I don't know" answered Minako "Haruka told me that Setsuna didn't tell her what the meeting was about."

"Yeah!" agreed Makoto "Does anyone have an idea of what might be the reason for it?"

"Not even a clue" said Ami.

They all were wondering about that. Could it be a new enemy? They didn't know. Rei was still furious with Usagi.

"I'm going to kill that girl!" she said.

Minako dropped a giggle and then started looking through the window. She then saw Usagi running toward the manor. "Hey! There she is!"

"Finally!" said Rei and they all went to the door. When it opened Usagi came in.

"Can we know were have you been?" Asked Rei, still furious with her.

"Well…" Usagi started. "_I can't tell then that I found Mamoru and that he broke up with me! I have to find an excuse_" she thought.

"Well?" Rei continued. She was sure that she was going to give her a bad excuse, as always.

"Poor Usagi." Makoto whispered to Minako "Rei is really mad with her".

"Yeah…" she answered. She was interested to know how Usagi was going to get out of this mess.

"Well" Usagi started "I was at the park when Haruka called me and… when I was heading here I found… Umino."

"Umino?" Rei asked. Why would Umino prevent her from being there on time?

"Yes, Umino." Usagi continued "He wanted to show me his latest game and... would follow me if I didn't see it" She finished. "_It is a good excuse._" She thought "_I hope Rei believes in it._"

Rei wasn't sure if she should believe in her. That sounded too strange to be truth. "But…" She couldn't finish her question. At that precise moment, one of the doors opened and Haruka walked into the room.

"Odangos, you're finally here. Now we can start the meeting. Follow me." She said while leading them to where the others were.

Her manor was huge. They walked through many corridors until Haruka stopped in front of one door. She opened it and they stepped in. There were Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru.

"Hi, everyone!" Greeted Hotaru with a smile in her face.

"I'm glad you're all here." Started Setsuna "Now, we can start the meeting."

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" asked Ami.

"I have to communicate some information that Queen Serenity wishes you to know." She answered.

"My mother?" Usagi asked. She was surprised to hear her lunar mother's name. (I'm not sure if it is said like this…)

"Yes, princess." Setsuna told her "She wishes you all to know some important news"

The room went silent. They all wanted to know what the Moon Queen wanted to tell then. They waited for Setsuna to start.

"Very well" she said "While I was guarding my post as guardian of time, Queen Serenity contacted me. She asked about the princess and after that, she told me that we should go to England."

"What? England?" Minako asked. Everyone was surprised. Why would the Queen want them to go to England?

"Yes, England, but in another dimension."

"In another dimension? But, why?" Usagi asked. She still didn't understand why they had to go to another dimension.

"The Queen didn't give me details." Setsuna answered "What I know is that we have to go to England in Magia Dimension. In there, the Earth is like, divided in two: the magic and non-magic part. Of course, they are together but the non-magic people don't know of the existence of the magic people, they think that they are normal, just like them."

"But" Rei started "What are we supposed to do there?"

"We all must go to a school named Hogwarts as exchange student from the magic school of Japan." She told them.

"Alright." Usagi said "But why should we go there? And what about our families and friends here in this dimension?" She was worried about her family. If she went to that dimension, she would never see her family again and they would certainly notice that she disappeared.

"As for that" Setsuna said "When we get out of here, there will appear a "clone" of each one of us that will take our place. The future is settled. We can't completely change it. But there are those called alternative futures and that's what we'll make: our alternative future. As for the reason" she continued "the Queen didn't tell me. She said that we should find that by ourselves. So? Will you come?" she asked them.

"We're going" said Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

The inners looked at each others and nodded. "If the Queen wants us to" started Makoto

"We're going too" Setsuna smiled. "But" Makoto continued "only if Usagi goes too"

They all looked at Usagi. She was the last one to choose weather to go or not.

"_What should I do?_" Usagi thought "_Should I go or no? I can't decide!_" She thought of everything. Her family, her friends… and then of Mamoru. "_I don't love you anymore…_" Those were his words. She knew that if she sees him he will certainly be with his new girlfriend. And she didn't want to see them together. "_There's only one way to solve this._" She looked at her friends. They were all waiting for her answer. She had decided. She then looked to Setsuna who was also waiting for her answer.

"I'm going."

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy!!! Someone liked my story!- Please continue to like it. Hope you like this chapter too. 

As for the pairings, well, I'm not sure yet but... You have to continue reading to find out!

Continue reading and reviewing!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter don't belong to me so don't you even try to sue me! Just joking! -' Please don't try to...


	3. The Dream

_**A new Life, a new Dream**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The dream**_

"I'm glad you all accepted to go" Setsuna said, with a smile on her face. They were all very nervous, especially Usagi. "I see that we can go now." Setsuna continued.

"What do you mean by _we can go now_?" Usagi asked. "Are you trying to say that we have to go now without even saying goodbye to our families and friends?"

"Usagi's right." Said Minako "And what about those clone thing? They haven't appeared yet. What if they don't even appear? Our parents will be very worried!"

Setsuna sighed "You don't need to worry about that. When we step out off this dimension, your clones will appear and, as I said previously, they will take your place. They'll even have your personality so that anyone discovers that they're not you. And, as for your question" she continued, this time speaking to Usagi "Yes, we have to go now. Don't worry about anything" she said as she saw that Usagi was trying to protest "You'll have everything you need there."

Usagi couldn't complain anymore, she just had to accept what Setsuna said. After all, she was the one who agreed to go. "All right. If you say we have to go now, then, ok, we can go now. Right girls?" she said while looking to her friends.

"You can always count on us Usagi" Ami said and all the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well" Setsuna said. Suddenly her sceptre (I'm not really sure if it is spelled like this…) appeared and she yelled. "ALL KNOWING GOD OF TIME, MY FATHER CHRONOS! LET THE DIMENSIONS DOOR SPLIT THE HEAVENS AND OPEN TO ME!" Her sceptre illuminated and a huge door appeared before them. If was golden and it had many pictures. Suddenly, it opened. Setsuna looked at them and smiled. "We can go now." And after that, she stepped into the door. All the outers and then the inners with Usagi followed her.

They couldn't believe in what they saw. They were in a huge "room" with hundreds of doors. The walls were made of a substance that looked like smoke. "Wow…" Minako said. Then they saw Setsuna near one of the doors. It had pictures of owls, hands holding what looked like wooden sticks… It was golden and reddish.

"Ok, girls" Setsuna started "This is the Magia dimension door. Here" she said while giving each one of them one wooden stick like those in the pictures. "This is called a wand. With it and with the right spell you will all be able to use magic. Each one of you has a different one. You can use a wand of another person but the spells will be much more powerful if they are done by your own wand." Everyone nodded. "Then, follow me." As she said this, the door behind her opened and they all stepped in.

"Wow!" exclaimed Minako and Usagi as they looked at the house in front of them. It was a huge mansion with a pool and a beautiful garden.

"When we aren't at school, this will be our house" explained Setsuna.

"It is huge!" exclaimed Usagi.

"You can say that again." Agreed Minako.

Ami, Makoto and Rei were looking at the mansion with amusement while Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru just looked at it as if it was just a normal house. They were used to live in huge houses.

"What do you mean when you say when we aren't at school?" Ami asked. "We come home everyday, right?"

"Well, no." Setsuna answered. "We will stay at school everyday and just come back on the holidays."

"What!?" Usagi said "So, you mean that we have to sleep there and stay all year except on holidays at school????" She didn't want to stay all year at school. She didn't like school very much.

"Yes, Usagi. I know that you don't like the idea but you have to get used to it."

"Bother." Was her answer.

"Setsuna, shouldn't we get inside?" Michiru asked her. "It is getting dark"

"Yes, you're right." She answered "Come with me. I'll show you your room." She showed each one of them their room and then they had dinner. There was a strange and cheerful creature that served them the dinner. Setsuna explained that it was a house elf and that they are the servants of the magic people. When they finished having dinner, they all went to their rooms.

Usagi's room was pink and white and very big. It had a huge closet with many beautiful clothes and a huge and comfortable bed. She lied (probably it isn't spelled like this…) and immediately fell asleep.

"Serenity" Usagi woke up. She wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was in a big room that had walls made of crystal.

"Where am I?" she asked. Suddenly, Queen Serenity appeared in front of her.

"Mom?" Usagi asked. She couldn't believe that her lunar mother was in front of her.

Queen Serenity smiled "Hello, Serenity. You have become a beautiful woman."

Usagi blushed a bit "Thanks mother. But why are you here?" she asked.

"I have to tell you that this dimension has many dangers too. And I want you to be careful."

"But why? Why did you send us here?" she asked.

"You are needed here. The rest you must find by yourself" The queen answered. "And I know what happened in the other dimension and I believe that you'll be happier here. In here, you have everything to be happy and that is my deepest wish."

Usagi smiled. Her mother loved her so much." Thanks mom. I love you" she said while hugging her mother. Queen Serenity hugged her too and said "I love you too. But now," she added breaking their hug "you must go. Don't worry. I'll be always looking at you. Just wear this" she continued while giving her a moon shaped necklace "And you'll know that I will be with you."

"But mom…" Usagi started. But at that instant she woke up.

"It was just a dream" she whispered. But then she felt something around her neck. It was the necklace her mother gave her!

"Thanks mom!" she said. And then she fell asleep once again.

* * *

A/N: This is a bit longer than the other one. Hope you like it. They have finally reached the Magia Dimension! What will happen next? You'll have to read to know. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I was really happy! 

Please continue reading and reviewing! And sorry for the mitakes...

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Harry Potter don't belong to me. But you know that I wished they would...


	4. The Journey

**_A New Life, a New Dream_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The journey_**

"Usagi! Usagi wake up! C'mon, it's time for breakfast!"

Usagi woke up. Minako was shaking and making her wake up. "Why?" she moaned "I want to sleep!" With that, she put her head under her pillow. But Minako didn't give up.

"Oh no, you won't." she said while pushing her off the bed.

"All right!" Usagi accepted. She then got up and got dressed.

"Finally!" Minako answered with a big smile. "C'mon, everybody's waiting. Or do you want to hear from Rei?"

"Ok, ok. Just go. I'll follow you." She said.

When they got into the dinning room, everyone was waiting.

"Sorry girls." Minako excused "Somebody didn't want to take her butt out off bed" she said looking accusingly to Usagi.

"I'm sorry, ok!" she tried to excuse, sending a deadly look to her best friend. In return, Minako blinked at her and ran to her seat.

"Don't worry Usagi." Said Michiru "Now, sit down so we can have breakfast."

As she sited down, the house-elf started to serve breakfast. They had toasts, eggs, orange juice, fruits and things that Usagi had never seen. But they were delicious.

"Girls, we have only two days left until the start of the school term" Setsuna informed them. "Well, you're all attending classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as I have already told you."

"What about you?" Makoto asked "Won't you go with us?"

"Not exactly." She answered.

"So, what will you be doing?" Rei asked.

"I'm not going to be a student like you. I'm going to be a teacher." She answered.

"A teacher?" Ami asked, surprised with that information. Everyone was surprised, even Usagi stopped eating to hear their conversation.

"Yes, a teacher" Setsuna repeated "I'm older than you all and I know many things about magic so, as I enrolled you, I applied to be a teacher and they accepted me."

"Cool!" Hotaru said.

"Thanks Hotaru" she thanked. Then she continued "Today I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy all your school stuff."

"We aren't going with you?" Haruka asked.

"There's no need to." She answered "Just stay here. I won't take long."

"Ok." Haruka agreed.

Then she got out. They all played some games and then went for a walk.

"Usagi, were did you find that necklace?" Makoto asked looking at the necklace her mother had given her. "I've never seen you with it."

"It belonged to my lunar mother." Usagi answered with a smile.

"It did?" Rei asked "Then how do you have it?"

"That is personal but" she added with a grin "if you want to know, you'll have to find out by yourselves."

"Why you…" Rei threatened but her threat was stopped by Setsuna's call.

"Setsuna, you're back!" Hotaru screamed while hugging her.

"Thanks Hotaru." She thanked. Then she looked at the others "Now, you have to come with me. You have to practice."

"Practice? Practice what?" Minako started.

"How to use your wands, of course!" she answered "You're al going to the sixth year and you have to know how to use your wand. Do you want to be sent to the first year?"

"Of course not!" Usagi declared. She didn't want to be in the first year where the little children were. Everybody would make fun of her! So, they all followed Setsuna. She taught many spells: lumos, expelliarmos, wingardium leviosa, incedio, allohomora, and many others. Surprisingly, they were all quick learners and were able to cast difficult spells like a patronus.

"I like this spell." Usagi said while petting her patronus, a silver rabbit.

"Yeah, me too!" Minako agreed. Her patronus was a cat.

"It may be cute" Setsuna said "but this is a very difficult spell and it should only be cast if you are attacked by a dementor."

"Ok, don't worry." Usagi said.

"_This is still so strange…_" Usagi thought as she entered in her room. Their training had finished and Setsuna assured that they would be able to do magic as if they have done it all their lives. That's because they have lunar magic running throw their veins as Setsuna told them. Usagi looked at her wand. She couldn't explain why but, she felt comfortable with it. "_I don't know why but, it seems that I had this wand all my life and I can't separate from her… That's strange._" She thought.

She then spotted some packages on top of her bed. "_What could this be?_" she wondered. When she opened the first package, she found some black robes. "Robes? Robes for what?" she asked herself loudly.

"They're your school robes" said a voice coming from the door. Usagi turned to she who talked and met eyes with Setsuna.

"We have to use robes in Hogwarts? Why can't we use normal clothes?" she asked.

"You can use normal clothes at weekend if you wish to but all the students at Hogwarts use robes." Setsuna explained. She then pointed to the other packages in her bed and to a trunk (A/N: If it is spelled wrong, please forgive me…) with Usagi's name printed in it that was near her bed. "Those packages have all the things that you need for school: books, potions ingredients, quills, ink… We're leaving early tomorrow so I want you to pack your things in that trunk, all right?"

"Yes, don't worry about that." Usagi assured "I'll pack my thing right a way"

"You can take normal clothes with you if you want." Setsuna added "Girls have to wear a blouse or a sweater and a skirt under the robes but tomorrow you just have to wear the robe, you can have normal clothes under it."

Usagi giggled. "Yeah, right. I'm really imagining Haruka wearing a skirt."

Setsuna smiled with that comment and the turned to leave "Wait a minute. I forgot something" she told her "You can take a ceremony dress, in case there's a ball"

"All right, don't worry. I'll do everything as you said.

Setsuna smiled and the left the room. When Usagi finished packing her things she went to sleep.

--------Next Day------

Surprisingly, Usagi woke up early that day. Everyone was surprised but didn't say anything because they were all late.

"I can't believe how late it is!" Setsuna complained, looking at her watch.

"What time does the train leave?" Haruka asked.

"At 11 o'clock and it's 10:45! You just have 15 minutes!"

"We?" Michiru asked "You're not coming with us?"

"No" Setsuna answered "The train is only for students but don't worry, I have another way of getting there."

Their taxi arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:50 and Setsuna leaded them to the passage which they crossed and arrived at 9/3 quarters platform.

"Wow" both Usagi and Minako exclaimed. They all found the passage very strange but were now delighted with the Hogwart's Express.

"That's your train, girls." Setsuna explained "Get in, find an empty compartment and enjoy your journey. We'll meet at Hogwarts"

They all said goodbye and got into the train were they, luckly, found an empty compartment.

They had a quiet journey, ate some sweets (Setsuna had given money) and there was a time when they heard what seemed two boys arguing (A/N: Who could possibly that be…?) but they soon shut up.

"Well, those boys seemed really angry" Makoto said.

"You can say that again" Rei agreed.

Ami looked at her watch "Shouldn't we dress your robes? I think we're almost there."

They all agreed and dressed their robes. Then, they train slowed and stopped. They all got off the train.

"What now?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know" Minako answered "Setsuna didn't tell us what we should do when we got off the train."

"Speaking of Setsuna" Usagi started "Isn't that her?" she asked as she pointed to a figure near them.

It was Setsuna. "I'm glad you're all here. As you're not normal students and you aren't first years either, you have to come with me."

They all followed Setsuna into a carriage and set off to the castle. When the castle came into view, they all became open-mouthed.

"It's so beautiful!" Usagi said completely amazed with it.

"Yeah" Minako agreed.

When the carriage stopped they all got off it and followed Setsuna into the castle. They all became even more amazed with its inside. Then they stopped in front of a big door.

At the end of the corridor came a woman with glasses that stopped in front of them.

"Girls," Setsuna started "this is Minerva McGonagal."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!:) Tell me if you did. If you didn't... Tell me anyway. This is a bit longer than the others.

They've finnaly reached Hogwarts!!! I'm still thinking who I'm going to pair Usagi with... Tell me who you think it shoul be.

Once again, sorry for the mistakes...

Please review. If you liked it, Review! If you didn't... Review anyway. I accept ideas from all of you. If you have some, tell me. That might help me.

Thanks for reading!!)

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon so you can't sue me because of that.;P


	5. The sorting hat

**_A New Life, A New Dream_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The sorting hat_**

**__**

"Girls," Setsuna started "this is Minerva McGonagall. She will be one of your new teachers."

She was tall and had black hair. She had a stern face but Usagi could tell that she was a nice person.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, girls" Professor McGonagall said "As Setsuna already told you, I am Minerva McGonagall but you'll have to call me Professor McGonagall, alright?" Everyone nodded "Very well" she continued "Beyond this door, is the Great Hall where all the students and teachers are at this right moment. Before you can seat at any of the four tables, you'll have to be sorted to one of the four houses. You'll stay at that house until you leave this school, understand?" Once again, they all nodded "Now, the four houses are Gryffindor, the house of the brave and with a pure heart; Hufflepuff, the house of the kind hearted and innocent; Ravenclaw, the house of those with a clever mind and Slytherin, the house of those who use any means to achieve their ends. When you are sorted, you must sit at your house's table."

"But, how do we know which table belongs to each house, madam?" Ami asked.

"There are two ways of knowing." She answered "One, is by the symbol. Each house has a symbol that distinguishes them from the other houses. Gryffindor's symbol is a golden lion, Hufflepuff's a black badger, Ravenclaw's a golden eagle and Slytherin's a silver serpent. The other way, and also the easiest, is to head to the table which is cheering and making much noise."

"Professor" Rei asked "How are we going to be sorted? Is it some kind of test?"

"No. When we step into the Great Hall, I will call each one of you and will put the sorting hat in your head. Then, it'll say what's your house." She answered "As you're exchange students, you have been left to last. All the first year students have been already sorted and when this door opens, you'll come with me and do what I've already told you. I hope I made myself clear."

"Yes, you did professor." Michiru answered.

"This is so strange!" Usagi whispered to Minako.

"Yeah, you can bet on it. But I'm sure we'll get used to it" she answered.

-----------------At the Great Hall----------------

"Why doesn't feast begin? I'm starving!" Ron complained.

"Oh Ron, could you please stop it?!" Hermione asked.

"But I'm starving Hermione!"

"You're such a kid!" she answered.

"This is odd" Harry told them before they would start fighting. "All the first years are sorted but, as Ron said, the feast hasn't started. I wonder why…"

"I've heard there are some exchange students this year." Hermione explained. "Maybe that's why."

"Yeah. And Professor McGonagall isn't here too. Maybe she is with those exchange students." He agreed.

Suddenly, the Great Hall became silent. Professor Dumbledore had gotten up and was about to give his usual speech.

"Welcome all." He greeted with a smile. "I see that you're all longing for our feast but first I have an announcement. This year, we'll have eight new students. I know you're all thinking that all the first years have been sorted but these aren't first year students. They are exchange students from the magic school of Japan and they will be in the sixth year."

At that precise moment, the doors opened and there came Professor McGonagall followed by eight girls. Every boy in that room became speechless.

"Beautiful…" both the Weasley twins said.

Almost every girl in that room became jealous or began saying that they were nothing special and that they were much beautiful.

Usagi were beginning to blush. "_Why are they looking at us. I'm begging to feel nervous…_" she thought "_Calm down, Usagi. You can do it!_" She took a deep breath. That helped her calm down a little.

Professor McGonagall told them to stop and grabbed a piece of paper that was next to a stool.

"When I call your name, you come here so a can place the hat on your head. Aino, Minako"

"Good luck, Mina!" Usagi told her as she headed to the stool. When she sat on it, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, Sailor Venus, welcome." The hat said in her ear.

"Hey!" she thought "How does it know that I'm sailor Venus?"

"I have access to your memories and thoughts that's why." He answered.

"You can read my thoughts?" she thought.

"As you can see, yes I can. Now let me see. You're kind and want to help those that are your friends but, still, there are times that you only think about yourself. You have a good heart and don't like to harm people. As for cleverness, you are clever but not that clever. Mostly, you are brave and want to protect all that are dear to you. Well, this all only leads to one house… "

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

With a giggle, she headed to the Grinffindor's table where all the Gryffindors were cheering her.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall continued "Let's continue. Hino, Rei!"

Rei walked to the stool and sat on it. Then, Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head.

"Hello, Sailor Mars. It seems that you're not surprised by the fact that I know your name." it said

"I felt a strange aura around you and presumed that you knew who we are."

"Indeed." It replied "So, let's see. You're strong. Although you don't like to show it, you are innocent and kind. Well, I think that the best house for you is…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again all the Gryffindors cheered while Rei sat next to Minako, happy for being in the same team as her friend.

"Kaioh, Michiru!" Professor McGonagal.

"Ah, Sailor Neptune. You're not an easy choice. Strong, yes, also kind but there are times that you don't care about other people. As I said, you're difficult. But you also respect your friends are very courageous. As for that I'll put you in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then it was Makoto's turn. The sorting hat wanted to put her in Hufflepuff but decided she would fit best in Gryffindor. Ami was also selected to Gryffindor. Then it was Haruka's turn.

"Ah, Sailor Uranus. You're a difficult choice. You're…" he began but was interrupted by her.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop all that chatter. Or you put me in the same team as Michiru or I'll have to show you one of my most powerful attacks."

"If you wish so. GRYFFINDOR!"

"I thought so" she said before going to sit next to Michiru. Next was Hotaru and, as Haruka, she threatened the hat to put her in the same house as the others.

"We're so lucky!" Ron said "They're all becoming Gryffindor!"

"Yeah" Harry agreed "But there's still one to be sorted"

"And to finish" Professor McGonagal said "Tsukino, Usagi!"

As she walked toward the stool, she looked to the Gryffindor's table where her friends were. For some seconds, her eyes met with Harry's.

"_Wow! She's so beautiful!_" he thought.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hello, Sailor Moon or should I say, Princess Serenity."

"How do you know that I'm Princess Serenity?" she asked.

"I know you're thoughts and your memories and I also know that you aren't from this dimension. But don't worry." He assured as he felt her beginning to fell worried "I won't tell anyone about that."

"Thanks" she thanked.

"Now, as for you house. You have a very pure heart so I Slytherin is not suitable for you. You're clever but not that clever so I won't put you in Ravenclaw. You're very kind and think more about the others than about yourself so you could be in Hufflepuff but, most of all, you're very brave. Because of that, I think the best house for you is…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Way you go, Usagi!" Minako cheered as Usagi sat next to her. All the Gryffindors were happy and the Weasley twins started singing "We have the hot babes, we have the hot babes and you don't!"

Then, as they all calmed down, Professor Dumbledore got up and greeted them.

"I'm glad you're accepting well these new students. Now, before you can fill your stomach with our great feast, I just have one more thing to say. Let me introduce you your new teacher of Defence Against Darks Arts teacher: Professor Meioh."

Setsuna thanked.

"Go Setsuna!" Minako, Usagi and Hotaru cheered, which made her blush a little bit.

"Now, I have nothing more to say so start eating!" They all ate with delight.

"Hi" Hermione greeted "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and that is Harry Potter. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Thanks!" Usagi said. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and these are my friends: Minako Aino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh and Hotaru Tomoe!"

"So you're from Japan?" Ron asked

"Yes we are." Minako answered.

"Wow!" Hermione said "I always wanted to learn Japanese. Do you think you can teach me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Usagi answered.

"Great!"

Harry remained silent for a long time. He was still speechless with Usagi's beauty.

"It's getting late and we're tired. Can you lead us to our dormitory?" Ami asked.

"Sure!" Hermione answered. "Just follow me"

They all went to the common room where many Gryffindors were, but they soon went to they're dormitories. They all were chatting about themselves but when Usagi looked at the clock she said. "Well, it's getting late. We better go to bed."

"You're right." Ron agreed while yawning. "Good night."

"Good night." Makoto answered. They all got to their dormitories but Usagi and Harry stayed behind.

"Well," she started "It was a long night. I think I'm going to bed."

"Yeah…" he replied.

They looked at each other for a moment but Usagi turned away to the girl's dormitory.

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Usagi" he said.

"You look like an angel" he whispered but she didn't hear that.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it. Now, they are sorted and the school will begin. And it looks like someone has a crush... But don't worry! He's not the only one... Sorry for the mistakes...

Hope you like it!!!!

Please review!

Disclaimers: I don't own Harryu Potter and Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.


	6. The boy she can't get along with

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The boy she can't get along with**_

"It's our first day!" Minako screamed to Usagi "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"But Mina…" she replied, her eyes still shut "I want to sleep!"

"Oh no you don't." she said and then jumped on top of her.

"Ouch!" Usagi screamed "Ok, I'll get up. But get off me, fat girl!"

Minako got off her and went to join the others that were waiting for them so they could have breakfast together. "Now, hurry up and get dressed or you'll hear from Rei." She said while leaving.

"Ok, ok, don't worry." Usagi assured while getting up. She got dressed and went to join the others that were in the common room.

"Finally!" Rei exclaimed "Can't you be faster than that?"

"I told you" Minako whispered to Usagi when she got next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Usagi said.

"All right, if you had finished your talking," Haruka said to them "I would like to have breakfast before it's lunch time".

And they went all to the Great Hall. When they arrived, all the boys started once again to look at them but they ignored them and had a sit next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning guys!" Usagi greeted with a smile.

"Good morning" Hermione replied "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah" Makoto answered. "The beds are quite comfortable in here."

At that moment, Professor McGonagal started delivering their timetables.

"Let's see…Oh, no!" Ron exclaimed, looking quite bothered.

"What is it, Ron?" Ami asked.

"We have double potions with Slytherin today!" he answered.

"Yeah, we must be cursed with them." Harry agreed looking to his timetable too.

"What's the problem of having a lesson with Slytherin? They don't look that bad." Usagi said.

"They don't look that bad?? Are you insane?" Ron replied "Of course they look bad! In fact, they are bad!"

"But I don't find them bad…" Usagi said.

"You must be crazy! Nobody likes Slytherin, nobody! Not even the Hufflepuff!"

"Hey, don't talk to Usagi like that!" Haruka threatened.

"Both of you stop it!" Hermione demanded "He didn't mean to talk like that to her, Haruka, but Gryffindors never got along with Slytherins. We're like, mortal enemies, understand?"

"I understand." Haruka answered "But that doesn't mean that he has the right to talk to Usagi like that."

"We know Haruka. But, forgive him, ok? He didn't mean it, _did you Ron?_" Hermione asked looking at Ron with a look that said 'calm down and apologize'.

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Usagi looked at him and smiled "It's ok Ron. I know you didn't mean it."

When they finished eating their breakfast, Usagi went to the common room with Minako to fetch their books. As they were leaving, they passed by Draco Malfoy. He smiled at Usagi and she returned the smile and greeted him but continued walking to the common room. Minako smirked at this.

"So, who is that guy, Usagi?" she started "You seem to know him very well, you know."

"No." Usagi explained, smiling "It's not that you think. Remember when, this morning, before having breakfast, I went back to the Common room to fetch my necklace?" she asked showing it.

Minako nodded. "Yeah, but what does it have to do with that guy?"

Usagi sighed "Well, I sort of ran into him when I was coming back…"

"You what? Really? How did he react?"

"Well, first, it seemed that he was going to shout at me, but then, when he looked at me, he smiled, helped me get up, asked if I was ok, and told me his name." Usagi explained.

"So?" Minako asked, expecting her to tell her his name.

"So what?" Usagi replied confused with her question.

Minako sighed "What's his name?"

"Ah!" Usagi exclaimed "It's Draco Malfoy." She said, looking at her watch "Oh, no! It's almost time! We have to get our books or we'll be late!"

They ran into the common room and got their books. They still didn't get to the dungeons on time.

"Finally made it!" Usagi exclaimed.

"What took you so long, girls?" Ami asked.

Minako and Usagi looked at each other. "We just got lost that's all." Minako answered.

They all seated at the back, waiting for the professor to arrive. At that moment, Usagi noticed a blond haired boy looking at her. Harry noticed too.

"Usagi." He called. When Usagi turned to listen to him, he continued. "Don't give attention to that guy over there."

Usagi didn't understand "Why not?"

This time, Hermione spoke "Because, he's a Slytherin. And one of the worst."

"But he doesn't seem like it…"

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Usagi. He might look a good person, but it's better that you don't get along with him. After all, he's also the worst enemy of Harry and all of us. Believe me, he would rather see us all dead."

Usagi continued to look at him. This time he wasn't looking back.

"_Can a person be that bad? He doesn't seem like it but them are my friends and I know they wouldn't lie to me. It's better if I follow their advice…_"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking AGES to update this and sorry for it being so short but i didn't have time at all to update and i don't have many ideias. Next time i'll try to update sooner I promise.

I hope you like it! Please review!

And if you have any idea don't hesitate and tell me. I will apreciate it a lot! Bye!


End file.
